Such a control valve with a valve sleeve is known from DE 10 2007 058 491 A1. The control valve is a component of a device for variable adjustment of the control times of gas exchange valves on reciprocating-piston internal combustion engines. It is screwed into a camshaft which is formed to be hollow at the end and, in combination with the control piston, controls the pressurizing medium inflow, the control lines which lead to a camshaft adjuster unit and the pressurizing medium outflow which is connected to a pressurizing medium line. In the case of this control valve, the pressurizing medium inflow is carried out in the region of the outer end of the valve sleeve by a stationary housing part of the internal combustion engine so that the installation and the configuration of the adjuster system are structurally highly restricted.
The problem furthermore exists that pressurizing medium can unintentionally flow back out of the control valve or the camshaft adjuster when the reciprocating-piston internal combustion engine is at a standstill, and the drainage of the lines and the adjusting chambers causes an unintentional adjustment of the control times.
It is furthermore generally known to supply a hollow camshaft through a bearing connected to a pressurizing medium supply channel, wherein at least one radial supply line is provided from the bearing surface.
It is important here for the durability of the camshaft mounting that oil pressure is present at the bearings in as short a time as possible after starting the engine.